Christmas Party
by troubledatheart
Summary: the door bell goes...'O who could that be' Sarah is at a very boring family party Christmas fic R&R please dont flame me


**A/N: Yes I have returned with a brand new fic...I also have one in the pipeline I am dying to write but priorities first =] I hope you enjoy this fic…just thoughts are flying across my hallow brain so I have to write this…I'm not the biggest fans of Christmas but I thought I would right a xmas fic anyway…pre warning very cheesy as its xmas and well no point being depressing on Christmas right?? this is a very quickie short fic for xmas not detailed but i liked writing it just the same...enjoy**

**=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth or any characters or Christmas…**

**Merry Christmas everyone!!!!**

* * *

'Saaaawarh! Hurry up, its nearly over!' the little boy was dragging his older sister by the hand through the crowded shopping mall.

'Toby, he is going to be here all day, we have all day. Now please slow down you're going to take my arm off.' Sarah looked at the little 6 year old using all his strength to pull her along on a Saturday morning to go and visit Santa. As they neared the back of the mall Toby let out squeals of delight as Santa's grotto came into view. Sarah had seen better but then she was here for her brother and not her over imaginative self.

Karen had called 3 weeks ago to ask if Sarah was still staying for Christmas, Sarah had agreed. Karen had also asked if she wouldn't mind taking Toby to the mall on the Saturday, the day after her arrival, to go see Santa at the mall.

And here she was, waiting in the long line of children clinging on to their parent. The queue moved rather quickly and before they knew it Sarah and Toby were next to go in. 'Now do you know what you are going to ask Santa for Christmas?' Sarah asked her now over excited brother. Toby started jumping up and down nodding his head like a doggy on a dashboard. The elf lady called them in and Toby ran forward into the little cabin 'HI Santa!'

Two hours later the two siblings had returned home to help Karen prepare things for her Christmas eve party that night. Sarah had bought a dress for the event and quickly hung it up in her old room before returning to the kitchen to help cook the food. Sarah was given the exciting job of serving drinks that evening, to be honest she wasn't really looking forward to tonight; all she wanted to do was sit herself in front of her piano and write her music. Sarah had recently finished her college course of art and music, which she passed with very high grades.

Soon all the food was placed on the table in the spacious living room, Christmas music was playing faintly in the background and drinks were set up in the kitchen for Sarah to organise.

Sarah was upstairs getting ready for a very boring evening of all her parents friends, Karen was sure to set Sarah up with one of them. Sarah had had boyfriends but she was never happy with them she was only 22, she didn't need the hassle of a relationship. She pulled the dress over her head; the dress was a chocolate brown to match her hair. With no straps the dress started below her collarbone, the hem homed a small bow in brown silk. The dress was loosely hung clutching her body in all the right places. Two small rippled layers of silk and lace finished off the dress. Small sparkles covered the entire dress, which finished just above her knees. She wore brown strap sandal heels that framed her feet as if in a picture. She wore her hair down in loose curls, her make up was subtle but had the elements of sparkles. She then heard the doorbell ring and she knew from that point this was going to be a long night.

_**Just over an hour into the party.**_

Yep this night was dragging on and it was only…it wasn't even 8 oclock and she was already bored. Everyone had arrived early about half seven so they all had received drinks and some even had got top ups. Sarah walked back in to the kitchen, after serving her stepmother's cousin his 3rd gin of the night, poured herself a large glass of wine and took a seat in the library off from the living room. Here she found peace and tranquillity, she slowly sipped at her wine and her mind started to wonder about all the uneventful things that would happen tonight…nothing!

'O I wish I could do something more interesting tonight than…this.' She said as she heard the doorbell go. 'o for god's sake! Who could that be?!' she got up from the chair and drained the rest of her wine.

She walked up to the front door and opened the large door, in horror she dropped the wine glass still in her hand. The loud shatter of glass on the hardwood floor caused the mumbles of guests in the living room to fizzle out. Standing in front of her was a tall man, well built and a gorgeous face. His hair was a sandy gold which looked untamed in a non-messy way. Her gaze then fell to a pair of powerful eyes, mismatched. 'Hello again Sarah.'

Sarah stood mesmerised, stood frozen on the spot, she couldn't believe it. She hadn't really thought about him in what 3 years and here he was standing in her doorway. He stepped past her into the hallway and turned to face her, he then lent in and gave her a hug. Sarah found her arms around his waist, she still couldn't say anything.

'Sarah I didn't know you had invited anyone to the party, a man to the party. So who is the guest of honour?' Karen was standing in the hallway from the living room, she had a beaming smile on her face.

Sarah remembered she had a voice and spoke slowly to reassure herself that he was real. 'Karen this is…is'

'Jareth.' He finished the sentence for her. 'I actually came to ask Sarah on a date tonight but I see she has other plans.'

'Oh no by all means, Sarah go out don't worry about us here…go enjoy yourself.' Karen practically shoved the two back out of the door. Sarah had still not said a word, but as soon as the door closed she rounded to face Jareth. 'I can't believe you're here…I mean I know you're here cause I'm talking to you…but omg I just…'

Before she could finish her ramble Jareth had scooped her into his embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sarah felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside as she kissed him back, she realised how much she had missed him in the 7 years. (okay to let u in on a secret…she had seen him 3 years ago for no reason only just because she missed him. He had told her that she could never see him again. So why was he here now?) 'Jareth I thought you couldn't come back.' She spoke after they pulled apart.

'I can't really but I had to see you one last time and well this time is different…I'm human now.'

Sarah's mouth gaped open again.

'After the last time I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you…my world fell apart and well…as king I am only allowed one wish in my life time and…I love you so much I made the wish to be human…to be with you forever. When our life runs out here we return to the Underground as we are from this night.'

'I love you Jareth…human or not I love you' she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

_**A few minutes to midnight**_

Jareth had taken Sarah to a very expensive restaurant across town where they sat till it closed talking about everything imaginable. What they had been doing since they were last together…what they planned to do tomorrow and how much they loved each other. They finally left the restaurant and they ended up in the park where the couple first truly met. Sarah was 15 reciting a book in front of a snowy barn owl.

'I can't believe it…7 years ago…I still don't understand why it took us this long to get to be together.' Sarah said as she nuzzled her head into Jareth's coat.

'Because my dear…' he lifted her face to meet his gaze with hers. 'We are both as stubborn as each other.' Sarah laughed, he was right she couldn't deny him that.

The large clock tower at the other end of the park started to chime. 1 2 3…4 5 6…7 8 9…10 11…12…13. 'Merry Christmas Sarah.' Jareth lowered his head and they kissed once more, this time in the moonlight and in the spot where it all began.

* * *

REVIEW please...jareth plushies to all =D


End file.
